Mi Perfecto Sapo Azul
by SabriiWitch
Summary: Mi perfecto príncipe azul. 1. Tiene que ser el más guapo. ¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó bruscamente para molestarla. -Pero soy muy guapo y mi abuela dice que soy el más guapo de todos los niños y que cuando crezca todas las chicas estarán detrás de mi. Por lo que soy el más guapo. Y como en tu lista quieres al más guapo, me quieres a mi. Entonces cuando crezcas, ¿nos casamos, ricitos?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola esta es una adaptación. La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para divertirme un poco y si puedo divertirlas a ustedes_

_Espero que les guste esta historia como me gusto a mí._

_Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Mystic Falls era un pueblo fantástico, con multitud de casitas coloniales idénticas: los mismos metros cuadrados, pareja arquitectura, igual número de escalones desde el porche hasta la entrada…

Todo en el pueblo donde nací resultaba perfecto: los vecinos se conocían unos a otros, los pequeños locales comerciales permanecían inalterables, todos nos ayudábamos, sonreíamos...

Mi vida era maravillosa cuando tan sólo tenía ocho años.

Yo era la intachable niña que iba siempre impecable, que contestaba invariablemente con amabilidad a los mayores y que nunca daba una voz más alta que otra. Mis hermanos decían que era un muermo; mi madre, que era simplemente perfecta.

Quizá fue porque todo el mundo me señalaba siempre lo única y estupenda que era por lo que decidí confeccionar mi lista. En ella indicaba cómo debía ser el hombre ideal porque, dadas todas mis virtudes, yo no merecía algo menor que la perfección.

La comencé el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. Mi madre se sentó en la mecedora del porche con su delicado vestido de diario mientras bebía una limonada y observaba cómo los salvajes de mis hermanos jugaban a los superhéroes.

Yo salí con mi primoroso y nuevo vestido blanco, regalo de mi queridísima abuela, y llevé conmigo mi inseparable libreta de dibujo. Pero esta vez, en lugar de dibujar, me decidí a escribir mi lista.

Después de mucho pensar la titulé «Mi perfecto príncipe azul», un encabezamiento adecuado para mis fines, pero, claro, ¿qué narices podía saber una niña de ocho años acerca de cómo debía ser el hombre ideal? Así que con paso decidido me acerqué a mi madre, que en esos momentos empezaba a gritar a pleno pulmón a mis hermanos, y esperé el instante adecuado para pedir su inestimable ayuda.

—Mamá —dije dulcemente a la vez que tiraba de su vestido para llamar su atención.

—¡Jeremy, como no bajes del árbol te juro que mañana mismo lo talo!

¡Tyler, deja ahora mismo de perseguir al gato de la señora Salvatore! —gritó mi madre sulfurada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba amenazadoramente de su mecedora.

Finalmente mis hermanos se dieron cuenta de la furiosa mirada de mamá y dejaron de hacer estupideces. Fue entonces cuando ella volvió a sentarse y me prestó todo su interés.

—¿Qué quieres, mi vida? —inquirió suavemente.

—Mamá, ¿cómo debe ser el hombre perfecto? —pregunté mostrándole mi lista vacía.

—Cielo, aún eres muy pequeña para pensar en chicos.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero la lista no es para ahora, sino para cuando sea mayor.—

Menos mal —suspiró ella aliviada—. Entonces deberías crearla cuando fueras mayor, ¿no te parece?

—Pero mamá —insistí—, tengo que hacerla ahora porque cuando crezca estaré muy atareada con mis estudios y mi futuro y no tendré tiempo para chicos.

—Eso te lo ha insinuado tu padre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, papá dice que lo primero son los estudios, luego el trabajo y, por último, los chicos. Me ha indicado que no debo salir con niños hasta que cumpla los treinta.

—Tu padre está loco y no debes hacerle ningún caso en lo que respecta a salir con chicos; si por él fuera, te encerraría en tu habitación hasta que fueras vieja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que papá no me quiere? —pregunté preocupada.

—No, mi cielo —replicó mi madre mientras me subía a su regazo—. Verás, papá te quiere demasiado, por lo que, en su opinión, ningún hombre será suficientemente bueno para ti.

—¡Ah, entonces tengo que confeccionar la lista para que papá vea que sé escoger al mejor de todos! —exclamé contenta a la vez que cogía mi libreta y mi lápiz y me sentaba a los pies de mamá dispuesta a tomar notas.

Mi madre me miró sin saber qué hacer y después de un tiempo suspiró resignada.

—Hay un hombre perfecto para cada mujer y ella es la que debe decidir las cualidades que quiere que destaquen en su futura pareja — afirmó.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es mi hombre perfecto?

—Eso lo tienes que decidir tú.

—Pero yo no sé, soy muy pequeña.

—Pues no la hagas ahora. Tan sólo comiénzala y, cuando a lo largo de los años se te ocurran cualidades que debería tener tu príncipe azul, anótalas.

—Sí, ¡pero así será interminable! —protesté.

—Veamos —dijo mi madre tomándose unos momentos para reflexionar—. Pondremos sólo diez atributos y no podrás añadir ni quitar ninguno, así que debes pensar muy bien lo que vas a escribir.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y decidí estrenar la lista: «1. Tiene que ser el más guapo.»

Sin duda querría casarme con un hombre tan guapo como papá.

Incluso más, ya que, como yo era la niña bonita de Mystic Falls, no podía tener por marido a un hombre que fuera menos que yo, así que debía ser el hombre más atractivo del pueblo.

Me pasé la tarde pensando en más cosas que poner en mi lista, pero, como mamá me había recomendado que me lo tomara con calma, decidí sentarme a leer junto a ella mientras mis hermanos hacían de las suyas.

Por la tarde mis hermanos habían cambiado sus trajes de superhéroes por los de indios y vaqueros. Yo volví a mi lista.

La familia Gilbert era una familia típica. Miranda se había casado con Grayson al finalizar el instituto, él había encontrado un trabajo de vendedor inmobiliario y con su gran habilidad muy pronto pasó de un pequeño puesto en una empresa minúscula a un negocio próspero y propio.

Miranda era un ama de casa dedicada a su familia que en ocasiones escribía novelas románticas que nunca llegaban a publicarse. Tenía tres hijos de los que siempre, o casi siempre, se sentía orgullosa.

Tyler, con once años, era el mayor: un diablillo; morocho de ojos marrones, al que en todo momento seguía su nervioso y escandaloso hermano Jeremy, una copia igual a aquél pero con un años menos.

La joya de esta familia era, sin duda alguna, Elena, una adorable niña de rizos marrones y ojos color chocolate, serena y calmada, a la que nada podía afectar. Esta chiquilla siempre era educada y amable, y parecía que nunca, jamás, sería capaz de ser desagradable con nadie… o eso era lo que creían todos.

La guerra entre Elena Gilbert y Damon Salvatore comenzó una tranquila tarde de verano.

El camión de la mudanza llamó mucho la atención por su aspecto destartalado y su tubo de escape, que exhalaba un extraño y denso humo negro que lo ensuciaba todo a su paso.

Elizabeth bajó rápidamente del porche donde había estado esperando para recibir a su hija Sophia y a su revoltoso nieto Damon, un niño encantador de diez años, con el pelo negro como el tizón y unos preciosos ojos azules que serían capaces de derretir a las mujeres en cuanto éste creciera, ya que eran los mismos que los de su abuelo Guissepe, que en paz descansara, quien había sido hasta el día de su muerte un gran conquistador.

Madre e hijo salieron de un escacharrado coche de segunda mano con sus pesadas maletas.

Definitivamente ésa era la última vez que su yerno, Mayson, pegaba a su hija, pensaba Elizabeth. Sophia por fin se había decidido a abandonar al bruto de su marido, por lo que ella y su hijo, desde ese momento y para siempre, vivirían bajo su protección, y nadie en ese pueblo osaría decir nada en contra de los suyos o se las tendría que ver con Elizabeth Salvatore.

En el momento en el que las maletas fueron colocadas en su lugar, las miradas entre las mujeres se cruzaron y silenciosamente decidieron deshacerse de la presencia de Damon para poder hablar de cuestiones más serias, así que la señora Salvatore pidió a su nieto que buscara a su amado gato Botitas, un viejo minino blanco de pezuñas negras, en el jardín trasero de su amable vecina.

Damon entró con decisión en el jardín. Estaba harto de la carretera, de las peleas de sus padres, de tener que salir corriendo de un lugar a otro...

Estaba tan habituado a dejarlo todo que, cuando por fin su madre le había comunicado que vivirían con su abuela, él aún no había terminado de creérselo.

Temía dejar sola a su madre, por si su padre volvía a aparecer, pero esta vez parecía que todo iba a salir bien y, si nadie lo impedía, él nunca se marcharía de ese lugar.

Por fin disfrutaría de un hogar.

Nada más entrar al jardín de los vecinos, vio cómo unos niños de su edad perseguían al gato de su abuela disfrazados de vaqueros, disparándole con sus pistolas de agua sin descanso alguno. El felino se escondió tras él y los chavales cesaron en su persecución.

—Hola, ¿eres amigo o enemigo? —preguntó el mayor apuntándole con la pistola.

—Soy el nuevo vecino —contestó Damon algo confundido—. El gato es de mi abuela —aclaró mientras cogía al temeroso animal.

—¡Entonces eres enemigo! —señaló el más pequeño dispuesto a usar su arma.

Damon ya se veía empapado de arriba abajo por esos dos cuando oyó una chillona voz de mujer que exigía la rendición de esos dos personajes.

—¡Tyer, Jeremy, como mojéis un solo pelo de ese niño os quedaréis sin tele durante un mes!

La mujer se dirigió corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba y miró furiosa a sus hijos.

—¿Qué os he dicho sobre empapar a la gente?

—Que no debemos mojar a nadie mientras jugamos a indios y vaqueros —recitaron ambos al unísono y monótonamente, como si de una lección se tratase.

—Perdónalos pequeño —le pidió la vecina—. A veces se emocionan demasiado. Tú eres el nieto de Elizabeth, ¿verdad?

—Sí señora, me acabo de mudar aquí con mi madre.

—¡Sophia está aquí! —exclamó la mujer emocionada.

—Sí, en casa de la abuela. Ella me envió a por su gato —añadió Damon mostrándole al animal.

—¡Pobrecito! —se compadeció la mujer al ver el lamentable estado de Botitas, que descansaba entre los brazos de Damon, mojado y lleno de barro por las trastadas de sus hijos.

—Dámelo, yo se lo llevaré a tu abuela y así de paso saludaré a

Sophia. ¡Hace tantos años que no la veo! De pequeñas era mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? —comentó alegre la mujer a la vez que recogía amorosamente a Botitas de los brazos de Damon—. Tú mientras tanto puedes sentarte en el porche. Si quieres tomar una limonada, mi hija Elena te hará compañía. Ella es un damita educada, nada que ver con sus hermanos.

La mujer desapareció con el gato y Damon, sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió hacia el porche de la casa seguido de cerca por los dos chicos.

Cuando llegó allí, una preciosa niña de rizos castaños, perfectamente vestida de blanco y sin una sola mancha en su inmaculado vestido, servía limonada para sus hermanos y, por último, para él. Antes de entregarle su vaso, miró de arriba a abajo sus ropas viejas, ahora llenas de barro debidas al gato, y frunció el ceño como si le molestara lo que estaba presenciando.

Luego le tendió el vaso cogiéndolo con dos dedos para no rozarlo, como si por tocarlo se le fuera a pegar algo de su suciedad.

Damon se molestó bastante, por lo que terminó de un trago su limonada y buscó con la mirada Ricitos

Ésta estaba tan pensativa sobre qué agregar a su lista que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Damon le arrebató la libreta y comenzó leer en voz alta lo que ponía.

—«Mi perfecto príncipe azul. 1. Tiene que ser el más guapo.» ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó bruscamente para molestarla.

—No, tengo que ir añadiendo las demás cualidades a lo largo de los próximos años hasta que sea mayor.

—Pues yo soy guapo, ¿soy yo tu príncipe azul? —interrogó el niño provocando a Elena.

—¡No! —gritó ella rápidamente, espantada porque ese chico sucio y maleducado pudiera imaginar llegar a ser algún día su pareja.

—Pero soy muy guapo y mi abuela dice que soy el más guapo de todos los niños y que cuando crezca todas las chicas irán detrás de mí. Por lo que soy el más guapo. Y como en tu lista quieres al más guapo, me quieres a mí. Entonces, cuando crezcas, ¿nos casamos, ricitos? —preguntó Damon con una sonrisa en los labios al advertir lo molesta y ofuscada que estaba Doña Perfecta.

—¡No, no, nunca jamás! ¡Tú eres feo! ¡Eres el niño más feo que he visto en mi vida! —chilló Elena a la vez que le tiraba el resto de su vaso de limonada a la cara.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ese día.

Los hermanos de la «señorita muermo» presenciaron la escena con la boca abierta y se declararon amigos del vecino que había conseguido lo que ellos nunca lograron: sacar de quicio a su inalterable hermana.

Miranda quedó espantada ante el comportamiento de su hija, sobre todo porque detrás de ella venían Sophia y Elizabeth, a las que había invitado a su casa mientras no dejaba de alabar lo buena y educada que era su chiquilla y lo bien que se llevaría con su nuevo vecino.

Elizabeth, asombrada, no le quitaba ojo a aquella pequeña damita que siempre la saludaba amablemente y la ayudaba en las tareas.

Sophia fue la única que no se extrañó ante la escena; pasó ante las dos mujeres y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga, comentó:

—No te preocupes, Damon suele afectar así a la gente. O lo amas con todo tu corazón o lo odias con toda tu alma. Parece que tu niña se ha decidido por la segunda opción.

—¡Ninguna hija mía va a tratar así a nadie! —exclamó Miranda furiosa mientras con paso decidido se plantaba delante de Elena y, por primera vez en ocho años, la castigaba.

Ella aguantó la regañina de su madre y se mostró, ante todos, arrepentida. Pero, antes de entrar en casa para encaminarse a su habitación, le dirigió una mirada de odio al vecino. Éste le contestó con un sonrisa burlona que decía «a ti te han reñido, pero a mí no».

Pasaron los días y, excepto por aquel único incidente con la limonada, Elena parecía ser la misma criatura adorable de siempre, así que las madres decidieron amigablemente hacer un nuevo intento de acercamiento.

Se reunieron otra vez en el porche de los Gilbert y disfrutaron de una refrescante limonada mientras observaban como los brutos de sus hijos jugaban entusiasmados a indios y vaqueros. Como de costumbre, Elena se mantenía al margen de las idas y venidas de sus hermanos, pero en esta ocasión su madre la animó con gran optimismo a participar.

La niña se negó, pero cedió ante la insistencia de Miranda y se acercó lentamente a sus hermanos y al niño desagradable, al que, aunque sabía que se llamaba Damon por las conversaciones de sus hermanos y su madre, prefería seguir llamando así, «niño desagradable».

—Mamá me ha dicho que juegue con vosotros —indicó con desgana mientras abrazaba su muñeca preferida.

—Tú nunca juegas con nosotros —comentó Tyler.

—No nos hacen falta chicas —declaró Jeremy.

—¡Eso decídselo a mamá! —contestó la niña, orgullosa, señalando a su madre.

—Dejémosla participar: cuantos más, mejor —intervino Damon con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

—Vale, ¿pero ella qué será, indio o vaquero? —preguntó Tyler señalando los sombreros y las plumas.

—¡No pienso ponerme nada de eso! —exclamó disgustada Elenamirando con desagrado los sucios disfraces de sus hermanos.

—¿Ves cómo es un muermo? —se quejó Jeremy ante la poca cooperación de su hermanita.

Damon observó su pulcro vestido y su limpia y preciada muñeca y propuso:

—Ella no puede hacer ni de indio ni de vaquero. Será una mujer que vive en una pradera infestada de indios y a la que vosotros tendréis que defender, vosotros seréis la caballería —decidió Damon dirigiéndose a Tyler.

— y yo seré el indio —declaró adjudicándose el papel de malo.

—¿Yo qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Elena, confusa.

—Cuidar a tu bebé en este sitio, que será tu casa —le explicó su

hermano Tyler. Después se alejó con los otros para planear su estrategia. Elena jugó tranquila a peinar su delicada muñeca mientras pensaba que sus hermanos y el vecino la habían dejado de lado y excluido de sus juegos, aunque eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, ya que ella no quería jugar con los cafres de Tyler y Jeremy. Cuando se creía sola, porque ya había pasado más de media hora sin la presencia de los niños, Damon apareció de repente y cogió con brusquedad su muñeca por los pelos.

El «niño desagradable» iba vestido con un disfraz de indio: llevaba un chaleco negro y unos pantalones marrones, así como una cinta con plumas en la cabeza. En la espalda portaba un arco y flechas de juguete.

Elena se puso histérica al ver su muñeca preferida en los brazos de aquel salvaje; no obstante, se serenó.

—¡Dame mi muñeca! —exigió sin inmutarse.

—No sabes jugar, se supone que soy un indio que te ha atacado. Tengo

a tu bebé y le cortaré la cabeza si no consigo lo que quiero —explicó Damon, sonriente, a Doña Perfecta.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, indio? —preguntó Elena siguiéndole el juego.

—Como soy un indio solitario y el más guapo del lugar, quiero que te cases conmigo.

La cara de la perfecta damita cambió y su rostro se llenó de furia mientras le gritaba al salvaje del vecino:

—¡No, nunca jamás! ¡Ni en un millón de años!

Damon, metido en su papel, le sonrió malvadamente.

—¡Entonces despídete de tu bebé! —gritó con voz de malo al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba la cabeza a su muñeca preferida delante de sus ojos; luego se paseó alrededor de ella bailando una especie de danza comanche de la victoria.

Elena lo miró a él y después a su adorable muñeca, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba tirado en el suelo repleto de barro y cuya cabeza era paseada frente a sus narices, balanceada de un lado a otro. Se remangó las mangas de su vestido, se quitó sus preciosos zapatos blancos y… adiós a la perfecta damita.

Cuando llegó la caballería, ésta no sirvió de mucho, pues el indio había sido reducido por la mujer, quien se le había subido encima y no paraba de golpearlo una y otra vez con sus zapatos en la cabeza.

—¡Jo! Hemos llegado tarde —se quejó Jeremy a su hermano.

—Sí, pero Damon dijo que la caballería siempre llegaba tarde —indicó Tyler—. Además, Elena no sabe jugar, se suponía que nosotros teníamos que capturar al indio, no ella.

—¿Crees que dejará algo para nosotros? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Parece que no. Tyler y Jeremy se quedaron quietos observando cómo su hermana apaleaba al vecino sin piedad alguna. Por primera vez se sintieron orgullosos de ella: Doña Perfecta sabía cómo utilizar los zapatos después de todo.

Pronto las madres fueron advertidas por los gritos de pelea de los niños de que algo ocurría. Separaron a sus hijos con algo de dificultad y esta vez ambos fueron castigados.

En el momento en el que Elena fue apartada de Damon, nuevamente pasó a ser la perfecta damita y Damon, bueno… Damon siguió siendo el mismo.

Al mes siguiente, cuando había pasado un tiempo prudencial desde la última disputa entre ambos, las madres lo volvieron a intentar. Esta vez la muñeca de Elena acabó calva y Damon terminó con un corte de pelo al cero.

Elena estuvo a punto de librase del castigo, pero, aunque su cara de inocente parecía sincera, ya todos sabían que, con respecto a Damon, a ella le salía la fierecilla que llevaba dentro.

De nuevo habían vuelto a jugar a indios y vaqueros. En esta ocasión quiso ser un indio, para que nadie la pudiera atacar, pero Damon propuso que se dividieran en dos bandos de indios. Ella se negó en rotundo a ser la esposa india de Damon en el juego, así que le tocó ser la hermana de Tyler, jefe Ojo de halcón.

En el momento en el que estaba descuidada haciendo una trinchera con su hermano, su preciada muñeca desapareció y más tarde apareció en las manos de Damon, calva.

Él se paseaba de lo más orgulloso ejecutando su baile de la victoria de un lado a otro, con la muñeca calva en una mano y la cabellera en la otra.

Los ojos de Elena brillaron con furia, y con la más absoluta calma le dijo a Tyler que iba a beber agua un instante y desapareció. Cuando volvió, su hermano la miró extrañado al ver que ella esbozaba una sonrisa ladina, nada habitual en ella. Pero dejó de lado los pensamientos sobre Elena mientras planeaba cómo conseguir una victoria.

Al final del día el equipo de Tyler ganó, y ella convenció a su hermano de retener como rehén a Damon un poco más, mientras ellos iban al baño.

Miranda vio a sus hijos salir de la cocina y rápidamente les preguntó, alarmada, dónde estaban Damon y Elena. Al saberlos solos, ambas madres corrieron temiéndose lo peor.

Como no oyeron gritos, se tranquilizaron un poco, pero en el mismo instante en el que estuvieron cerca de ambos advirtieron que Damon estaba atado al árbol del jardín y su precioso pelo negro había sido cortado por completo a trasquilones. La pequeña Elena estaba sentada en el césped vigilando al prisionero como una perfecta damita.

Miranda se disponía a regañar a los brutos de sus hijos por lo ocurrido al vecino, pero vio que junto a su hija se hallaba su preciosa muñeca sin pelo alguno en la cabeza.

—Elena, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó resignada a que su chiquilla fuera también una revoltosa, aunque sólo en presencia del vecino.

—Jugar a los indios, mamá —contestó inocentemente mientras pasaba junto a ella y se dirigía a su cuarto, conocedora de su castigo. Antes de subir a su habitación escribió algo nuevo en su lista: «2. Que no sea un salvaje.»

Luego dejó su libreta en el porche, porque sabía que su sanción excluía cualquier entretenimiento, incluida su preciada libreta de dibujo.

En el momento en el que el vecino se marchaba a su casa, fue obligada a pedirle perdón. Él también tuvo que morderse la lengua y disculparse con ella.

—Perdona, Elena, no debí dejar calva a tu muñeca —dijo con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

—Perdona, Damon, no debí dejarte calvo a ti —contestó Elena sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Toma, te he hecho un dibujo para excusarme —comentó Damon mientras le tendía su libreta de dibujo con una sonrisa irónica—. Ah, por cierto, yo soy un indio, no un salvaje.

Elena lo miró enfurecida al percatarse de que él había estado fisgando en su libreta, donde sin duda le había hecho el dibujo de disculpa.

Rápidamente ojeó su libreta en busca de su lista y allí, en medio de ella, vio esbozado un feo y enorme sapo que se burlaba de ella y de su lista.

Elena lo miró furiosa; sin embargo, delante de sus progenitoras sólo dijo:

—Gracias por la vaca tan bonita que me has dibujado.

—No es una vaca, ¡es un sapo! —señaló Damon ofendido.

—Ah, de todas maneras gracias. ¿Me das mi lápiz un momento? — pidió Elena a Damon con amabilidad. Y luego, al mismo tiempo que escribía en su lista, comentó en voz alta:

—3. Que sepa dibujar.

Damon se marchó airado hacia casa de su abuela, y Elena, enfurecida, hacia el encierro de su cuarto.

A partir de ese día se prohibieron los juegos de indios y vaqueros y las madres nunca más intentaron juntar a sus hijos, pero, independientemente de lo que hicieran, la guerra entre ellos ya había comenzado.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora si. Hola soy nueva en esto espero que no me lancen tomates ( se agacha por las dudas). Esta historia como ya comente no es mia y los personajes tampocos (aunque me encantaría que Damon si ) jaja.<em>

_Meresco un Reviews chiquito o cortito por como comenzó, ¿no? ¿no? (silencio de grillos) Bueno esta bien jaja._

_Si me dejan un Reviews significa que les gusto y sigo con la historia, espero que si_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Beso. SabriiWitch._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo lo tomo prestado para divertirme y si puedo divertirlos a ustedes._

_Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Mystic Falls era un pueblo de lo más monótono y aburrido en el que nunca pasaba nada. Sus vecinos se podrían haber muerto de aburrimiento si no hubiese sido por las peleas de los dos niños más adorados del lugar.

Elena era siempre perfecta y educada, Damon un niño revoltoso como cualquier otro, pero, cuando se juntaban esos dos en algún evento o celebración, inevitablemente ocurría algo; de hecho, siempre que estaban cerca, estallaba una guerra. Tanto era así que los vecinos hacían apuestas con sus trastadas.

Incluso en el bar de Alaric, el lugar más concurrido del pueblo.

Por la mañana, este local era el típico bar de ambiente hogareño repleto de mesas familiares con sus inmaculados manteles blancos adornados con flores frescas y sus ricos menús del día que tentaban a todos los transeúntes al ser anunciados en la pizarra de la entrada. Pero por la noche, con su gran barra y sus famosos combinados, se convertía en un espacio sólo apto para mayores.

Lo que nunca cambiaba de este singular establecimiento era la gigantesca pizarra con los tantos de cada niño. Todas las semanas se apostaba sobre quién sería el primero en hacerle una trastada al otro, y mensualmente se apostaba sobre cuál de los dos era el vencedor.

En ese momento, Alaric repasaba la pizarra en voz alta para valorar quién ganaría ese mes.

—Bien, veamos: Damon tiene cinco tantos y Elena, seis... ¡por lo que este mes va por delante la angelical chiquilla! —exclamó Alaric lleno de euforia, porque le encantaba esa niña.

—¡No puede ser, Alaric, revísalo otra vez! Yo creo que van empatados —protestó Jeff el tendero local que siempre apostaba por el empate y que regularmente se llevaba el bote.

—¡Esta vez no vas a ganar! —gritó otro de los presentes.

—¡Sí, en esta ocasión la cría lleva ventaja! —señaló un admirador de Doña Perfecta, que así era como la conocían.

—De eso nada, seguro que el Salvaje hace algo antes de terminar el mes —apuntó un tercero aludiendo a Damon por su apodo.

—Sí, todo está demasiado silencioso y tranquilo últimamente —opinó Jeff, con el que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Bueno, repasemos las trastadas mensuales —continuó Alaric—: En la celebración de la fundación del pueblo, Damon acabó dentro de la tarta y Elena dentro de la fuente de la plaza.

— Sí —admitieron todos sonrientes al recordar las jugarretas de esos dos.

—En la boda de Caroline, Elena acabó atada con un gran lazo rojo en la mesa de regalos, pero, cuando se desató, no sabemos cómo, consiguió meter a Damon en el baúl de la banda de música, y juro por Dios que ese niño estuvo a punto de irse de gira si los hermanos de Elena no llegan a darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba.

—Pobrecita, la castigaron durante mucho tiempo sin salir por eso — se quejó Luke, un anciano pensionista declarado defensor de Elena.

—En el cumpleaños de Isobel —continuó Alaric—, la piñata que rompió Elena estaba llena de bichos que le cayeron encima, y Damon, al final de la fiesta, acabó sentado encima de la boñiga del poni.

—Hay que admitir que el niño es imaginativo, ¿cuántas horas le habrá llevado cazar todos esos insectos? —comentó Dylan, el mecánico del lugar.—

En la excursión del colegio, Elena se quedó encerrada en el baño de la gasolinera de Marcus.

—Sí, ¡qué pena! Se pasó horas llorando —apuntó Marcus apenado.

—Sí, pero Damon, al terminar la excursión, fue encontrado en el maletero del autobús que había alquilado el colegio.

—Esa niña da miedo cuando se quiere deshacer de alguien. ¡Y pensar que parece un angelito! —señaló Joanna, la dueña de la tienda de chucherías a quien Damon siempre le sacaba un dulce con su bonita sonrisa cuando pasaba junto al local.

—En la función del colegio, cuando Elena hacía de hada del bosque, Damon la mareó moviéndola de un lado a otro del escenario mientras estaba colgada del techo.

—Sí, recuerdo la función. No sabía si se trataba de un hada o de un cohete, de lo rápido que se movía —rememoró Diana, la directora del colegio.

—Y pocos minutos después de que el hada desapareciera, apareció Damon haciendo de duende, y en mitad de su frase acabó con un saco de purpurina en la cabeza.

—Se suponía que iba a ser polvo de hadas y que se usaría al final de la función para que los niños lo arrojaran alegremente al público —suspiró Diana resignada ante las obras de sus alumnos.

—¡No te preocupes, así nos divertimos más! —exclamaron los reunidos entre carcajadas al recordar la escena.

—Bueno, para acabar, la última trastada conocida de los niños es la de nuestra maravillosa Doña Perfecta, quien consiguió publicar en el periódico un anuncio en el que regalaba la bicicleta de Damon.

—Te juro que he tenido que ver a ese niño casi todos los días en mi despacho en los últimos días. Por culpa de ese anuncio se pelea con todos los idiotas que quieren quedarse con su bici —apostilló Diana, molesta aún por la última jugada.

—Bueno —concluyó Alaric—, en resumen, la niña va ganando al Salvaje y queda poco para que termine el mes, así que ya sabéis: se admiten apuestas de última hora.

Mientras Alaric anotaba las apuestas de los presentes, Jeff se dedicaba a vigilar por si aparecía alguno de los aludidos o sus familiares, ya que podían molestarse por lo que tan sólo era una sana diversión.

—¡Que viene el Salvaje! ¡Se dirige hacia aquí! —avisó Jeff advirtiendo a todos, por lo que la pizarra y las libretas de apuestas fueron escondidas con la máxima celeridad posible en la cocina.

—¿Hay rastro de la niña? —preguntó Dylan emocionado ante un posible duelo de titanes.

—No, viene solo y trae un montón de papeles en el brazo. Quizá esté vendiendo algo para alguna excursión.

Tras las conclusiones de Jeff, todos miraron a Diana a la espera de una respuesta.

—Para nada, el colegio no está organizando ninguna salida después del desastre de la última.

Tras escuchar la respuesta de Diana, todos permanecieron atentos a la espera de que sonara la campanilla de la puerta que indicaba la entrada de un cliente.

No tardaron en oír cómo Damon entraba con paso decidido en el bar y, con sus mejores modales de niño bueno, se dirigía a Alaric.

—Buenos días, Señor Saltzman, ¿puedo colocar esta octavilla en su tablón de anuncios? Es algo de suma importancia.

—Sí, por supuesto Damon, pon las que tú quieras.

—No se preocupe, con una bastará. Tengo que repartir las demás por todo el pueblo. Gracias, señor Saltzman —se despidió educadamente Damon y luego se marchó para proseguir con su tarea.

En cuanto el niño salió por la puerta, todos corrieron dándose empujones y manotazos hasta llegar al tablón de anuncios. Sin parar de reír, Alaric sacó la gran pizarra con ruedas de la cocina y apuntó un tanto en la columna de Damon. Luego leyó el anuncio en voz alta:

«Se regala niña molesta y consentida; por favor, si la ven y les gusta, llévensela, su vecino se lo agradecerá eternamente. No se admite devolución una vez adquirido el producto, aunque éste sea defectuoso. De todas formas, ya se lo advertimos: es molesta y consentida.»

En la parte superior del anuncio aparecía una foto en blanco y negro de Elena, posando adorablemente, que había sido pintarrajeada, por loque ahora la criatura adorable tenía cuernos, cola y bigote.

Alaric les enseñó a todos el folleto del pequeño salvaje y declaró en voz alta ante la multitud:

—Tenemos un empate, señoras y señores, por ahora…

Mi vida había sido tranquila y maravillosa hasta que ese niño detestable se mudó a la casa de al lado y trastornó mi mundo. Nunca me habían castigado hasta que conocí a Damon. Nunca me había comportado mal, nunca había hecho ninguna travesura, nunca había fastidiado a nadie, ni había tenido pensamientos malvados.

Ahora me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo planeando cómo devolverle a ese burro sus fastidiosas bromas, porque, aunque seguía siendo la niñita perfecta, en el fondo me negaba a dejarme ganar por un crío estúpido.

Desde hacía tres años Damon no me dejaba en paz; aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía de fastidiarme, por lo que yo decidí hacer lo mismo y nuestra guerra parecía no tener fin. Por suerte, con sus estupideces me había ayudado a añadir puntos en mi lista.

Definitivamente, quería un hombre que se pareciera lo menos posible a ese sapo asqueroso de Damon Salvatore. Sí, sapo, porque, desde el momento en el que vi el dibujo de un niño sin talento garabateado en mi lista, decidí que ése sería su nuevo apodo: el Sapo.

Este mes me había molestado más que nunca. Sería porque pronto se iría al campamento de verano y estaríamos varios meses sin vernos, pero, como todos los años, cuando él volvía de nuevo a casa de su abuela, la paz en mi mundo terminaba y comenzaba el caos.

Pero esta vez no se marcharía de nuevo de rositas como el año pasado; en esta ocasión sería yo la última en reír. Todavía recordaba indignada cómo me había fastidiado la acampada en el jardín.

Esa tarde había instalado mi tienda de campaña y mi saco junto con el de mis compañeras exploradoras en la parte trasera de la casa. Mi madre les había prohibido a Tyler y Jeremy salir al jardín, y el vecino estaba castigado en su habitación; aunque tenía su ventana hacia donde nosotras estábamos, en la lejanía y desde una segunda planta no podía hacer nada contra mí, o eso al menos era lo que yo pensaba.

La tarde dio paso a la noche. Después de los juegos de búsqueda de tesoros, nos dedicamos a cantar canciones alrededor de una fogata que papá nos había ayudado a encender. Por desgracia, entre canción y canción podíamos oír los desvaríos de un niño que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que mortificarnos.

—¡Por favor, sacrificad de una maldita vez a ese animal moribundo que está sufriendo! —gritó Damon por la ventana, señalándonos.

—¡No somos ningún animal moribundo, somos un grupo de exploradoras y todas nosotras estamos en el coro del colegio! —le contesté indignada.

—Ahora lo entiendo —contestó Damon pensativo.

—¿El qué? —pregunté confusa cayendo en su trampa.

—Porqué el profesor de música es sordo, seguro que fue después de oírte cantar —me acusó vilmente entre las carcajadas de mis amigas.

—¡El señor Johnson no es sordo y tú no tienes oído musical! ¡Si no quieres que le diga a tu abuela que nos estás molestando y añada un mes más a tu castigo, métete en tu habitación y no asomes más tu fea cara por la ventana!

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien, ricitos! —convino Damon mientras levantaba sus manos mostrando su rendición—. Te prometo no volver a asomar mi cara por la ventana, pero tú deja de cantar, que mañana tengo examen de historia —pidió Damon, molesto por su derrota.

—No te prometo nada —contesté feliz regodeándome en mi victoria.

Lo podía haber dejado así, pero, como siempre que estaba al lado de ese niño me salía la vena malvada, azucé a mis compañeras a cantar sin descanso y a pleno pulmón todo nuestro repertorio de canciones de campamento. Y cuando lo finalizábamos, comenzábamos de nuevo.

En nuestros breves descansos, oíamos cómo Damon gritaba que nos calláramos pues intentaba dormir, pero nosotras seguíamos con lo nuestro hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable: él, como siempre hacía, respondió a mis provocaciones.

Estábamos todas cantando felizmente a la luz de la luna cuando una de mis amigas, Bonnie, me indicó que algo se movía en la ventana del vecino.

Nosotras continuamos cantando mientras observábamos como las ventanas se abrían. Ya estaba preparada para responder a aquel estúpido niño con uno de mis desaires, cuando observamos con atención que no era una cabeza lo que asomaba por la ventana, sino un trasero desnudo.

Algunas de nosotras seguimos cantando, otras, como mi amiga Bonnie, quedaron demasiado traumatizadas como para pronunciar palabra alguna.

Pero eso no fue todo: además de hacernos un calvo, a mitad de nuestra alegre canción fuimos interrumpidas por un sonoro estruendo procedente de las posaderas del chico.

Todas quedamos mudas de repente, el culo desapareció y desde el interior de la casa oí cómo el vecino exclamaba:

—¡Al fin silencio!

Pero eso no quedó así.

A la mañana siguiente le llevé unas deliciosas galletas como disculpa.

Por supuesto inventé que las galletas se las había preparado mi mamá, ya que sabía que no probaría nada que yo hiciera, y con razón.

El muy bruto se las zampó todas en un instante tal como yo esperaba, y gracias a mí y al laxante, no volvió a asomar su culo por la ventana, pues éste estaba demasiado ocupado, sin poder moverse del inodoro.

Después de eso anoté en mi lista: «4. Que sea educado en todo momento. (No parecerse al cerdo del vecino)», especifiqué.

Otra de las trastadas del verano había comenzado una tarde cuando, paseando con mis hermanos y mi hermosa bicicleta nueva, unos niños horrorosos se metieron conmigo y me intentaron robar la bici.

Damon apareció de repente; aunque en un principio parecía defenderme, luego me percaté de que no podía estar más equivocada acerca de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—¡Eh, nadie se puede meter con ella! ¡Sólo yo! —gritó interponiéndose entre el matón que me empujaba y yo.

—¡Tú no te metas! Su bici es nueva y la queremos, es demasiado buena para ella —gruñó uno de los niños.

—¿Cómo de buena? —preguntó Damon, más interesado en mi bici que en ayudarme.

—Tiene veintiuna velocidades, ruedas tubulares, faros, suspensión hidráulica, frenos de disco y cuadro de aluminio —recitó uno de los ladronzuelos.

—¡Menuda bici! —exclamó Damon mientras silbaba y la miraba con deseo—. ¿Cómo la has conseguido, ricitos?— me preguntó interesado.

—Saqué muy buenas notas —le contesté orgullosa sin olvidarme de señalar que él no lo hacía.

—¿Y cómo es que no le pediste a tu padre una bicicleta de paseo rosa con un bonita cestita?

—Lo pensé, pero quería la bicicleta perfecta, aquella que tú nunca podrías tener —respondí muy digna.

—Sin duda, ricitos, es la mejor que he visto, pero eso de que yo nunca podré tener una igual está por ver.

Tras decir esto, el muy idiota me arrebató mi bici roja y salió corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad montado en ella.

Los tres matones se quedaron con la boca abierta, y yo corrí histérica detrás de él durante un rato, gritándole que parara. Finalmente, cansada de perseguir al imbécil del vecino, le tiré los zapatos a la cabeza.

Creo que uno de ellos le dio, porque por unos momentos perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó, pero luego rápidamente volvió a coger velocidad y desapareció de mi vista.

Me volví enfadada y furiosa hacia mis hermanos.

—¡Volvemos a casa! —ordené airada.

Los matones, al verme sin ningún objeto preciado para ellos, desaparecieron, y yo regresé a casa andando con lentitud, llorosa y descalza, detrás de mis hermanos.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, en mi jardín trasero estaba mi perfecta bicicleta, pero ya no era tan perfecta como antes. El Sapo había colocado por todos lados pegatinas de calaveras y monstruos, de esos adhesivos irritantes que no se pueden quitar.

Ese día puse en mi lista: «5. Que me defienda de todos los matones del mundo (incluido mi vecino).»

Una semana después, el niño desagradable apodado por mí el Sapo, tenía una bicicleta idéntica a la mía, y yo, amablemente, le devolví el favor adornándola con pegatinas de las que no se pueden quitar, en este caso de haditas, unicornios y princesas. Me gasté la paga en ellas, pero mereció la pena al ver la cara horrorizada del chico.

Pero la última trastada sin duda era la peor de todas: había repartido carteles por todo el pueblo donde me regalaba y decía que era defectuosa y, como el muy estúpido no sabía dibujar, había puesto una foto mía y le había pintado cuernos, un rabo y un enorme y espantoso bigote.

Sin embargo, la venganza estaba por llegar y me estaba quedando un retrato perfecto. Después de terminar el dibujo lo escanearía y crearía el cartel adecuado para mi vecino. Haría doscientas copias y lo distribuiría por todo el pueblo…

La Jefa de policía, Elizabeth Forbes, tenía un día de lo más monótono y aburrido, así que se asomó por la puerta de la pequeña comisaría para observar el tráfico y saludar a los transeúntes.

Le resultó un poco raro ver a Elena Gilbert aparcar su bicicleta cerca de la puerta y dirigirse hacia ella. Miró confusa los adornos de pegatinas de la bici, preguntándose por qué una niña tan educada y distinguida deseaba tener monstruos y calaveras en su bici, asumiendo al fin que eran cosas de críos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente por una dulce voz.

—Señora Forbes, tengo que hablar con usted sobre un crimen.

Forbes miró sorprendido a la niña y la condujo dentro. Ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio y la pequeña en una silla contigua.

—Bien, preciosa, cuéntame todo lo que quieras, aquí nadie te hará daño —comentó la jefa de policía preocupada por la chiquilla.

—Quiero que detenga a mi vecino por exhibicionismo; sé lo que significa la palabra y he leído por Internet que se puede detener a una persona por alteración del orden público y exhibicionismo.

—¿Quieres que detenga a Damon Salvatore y lo meta en la cárcel? — preguntó la jefa de policía algo pasmada.

—No hace falta que vaya a la cárcel, puede simplemente echarlo del pueblo —propuso alegremente la niña segura de haber conseguido su objetivo.

—Bueno, Elena, verás: antes de poder denunciarlo y de que yo lo meta en la cárcel o actúe de algún modo, debes tener pruebas del delito.

Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Damon?

—¡Sacó el culo por la ventana de su habitación y nos lo enseñó a mí y a mis amigas del club de exploradoras! —contó ella indignada.

—Esto…, yo…, lo siento mucho pequeña, pero no puedo meter a nadie en la cárcel por enseñar el culo —respondió Elizabeth.

—Lo suponía… — suspiró Elena resignada—. Entonces, ¿puedo colgar este cartel en su tablón de anuncios?

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero aquí nadie lo verá. Ese tablón sólo lo usamos para los sospechosos que buscamos.

—No importa, tengo más para repartir por todo el pueblo —comentó Elena mientras colocaba el cartel—. Muchas gracias por su tiempo señora Elizabeth, y hasta luego.

Cuando Liz vio marcharse a la niña calle abajo hacia las tiendas del lugar, le picó la curiosidad y se acercó al tablón para ojear lo que anunciaba.

«Se busca», ponía en letras grandes encima del dibujo de un trasero.

Debajo de éste, en letras más pequeñas, podía leerse: «Por si tienen dudas, el sospechoso de la caricatura es Damon Salvatore. Se le busca por exhibicionismo y alteración del orden público. Tengan mucho cuidado: es peligroso, ya que su culo siempre va armado.»

Liz no paró de reír ni un segundo mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono de su oficina y marcaba un número ya conocido por todos en ese pueblo.

Cuando atendieron su llamada, simplemente dijo entre risas:

—Apuesto diez dólares por Elena Gilbert.

Un nuevo punto se añadió ese día a la lista de Elena cuando ésta finalmente llegó a su casa:

«6. Que no lo busque la policía.»

* * *

><p><em>Hola se que paso mucho tiempo pero tuve que dar una materia en la escuela. (Matemática te odio). Lo bueno es que ya la di y finalice por completo la escuela secundaria. Siii (saltos de alegría y música de fondo). bueno...<em>

_Nuevo capitulo de esta historia de los revoltosos niños. Espero que les allá gustado y dejen sus reviews, aunque sea cortito. :)_

_Tuve que cambiar algunas cosas de la historia porque no encajaban con los personajes, fueron mínimas pero se los quería decir por si alguna se da cuenta y no me estén retando por ahí jaja :)_

_Gracias a las que comentaron anteriormente. XD_

_Nos vemos en el otro capitulo. Beso. SabriiWitch._


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestado para divertirme y si puedo divertirlos a ustedes._

_Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Las jugarretas de los niños continuaron. A medida que iban creciendo, éstas se tornaban más ingeniosas. Además, se pinchaban continuamente para ser el mejor y el más perfecto en las actividades extraescolares, y así se pudo ver como el pueblo de Mystic Falls tuvo al mejor alumno en clase de cocina ante una furiosa Elena, así como a la excelente y más violenta jugadora de hockey ante un asombrado Damon.

Cuando los niños competían entre sí, era la guerra, pero, cuando se juntaban, resultaba asombroso ver como se compenetraban para lograr ser los mejores en aquello que estuviesen haciendo. A pesar de que en ocasiones pactaban una pequeña tregua por el bien de la comunidad, sus pillerías seguían siendo la mejor diversión ante los monótonos días en ese aburrido pueblo.

En todos los años que tenía Elizabeth, y ya eran muchos pues estaba cerca de los sesenta, nunca había presenciado una serenata tan espantosa como la que dedicó su nieto a la vecina.

Todo había comenzado esa misma mañana, cuando había visto a su nieto de quince años correr de un lado a otro de la casa con sus ahorros en la mano.

—Abuela, ¿me prestas cinco dólares? —preguntó Damon con cara de angelito, por lo que en esos momentos Elizabeth supo que planeaba una de las suyas.

—Espero que no quieras el dinero para hacer alguna de tus trastadas —dijo la abuela mientras le tendía el dinero, sin poder resistirse a la mirada lastimera de esos preciosos ojos azules.

—No abuela, es para dar una serenata a una chica. Me faltan cinco dólares para poder alquilar los instrumentos.

—¡Oh, qué romántico! —declaró Elizabeth conmovida—, tu abuelo también me cantaba al pie de la ventana cuando éramos jóvenes. ¿Y quién es la afortunada…?

Damon no dejó que su abuela terminara la pregunta. Rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole su aportación y se despidió mientras salía por la puerta:

—¡Ya lo verás, abuelita!

En cuanto Elizabeth vio como los ojos de su nieto brillaban emocionados y una sonrisa ladina cruzaba su rosto mientras se despedía con esas palabras, supo que no era nada bueno lo que tenía planeado para ese día, y que, sin duda, la vecina andaba implicada en ello. Ojalá se equivocase, pero conocía demasiado bien a su nieto y esos ojos que le delataban cuándo estaba planeando una de las suyas.

La tarde transcurrió plácida, sin que ocurriera nada, por lo que Elizabeth se preguntó si por primera vez en años se habría equivocado con su nieto. Pero después de cenar Damon corrió a su habitación teléfono en mano y allí se encerró durante un buen rato.

Elizabeth comenzó a sospechar, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando minutos después apareció ante la puerta de su casa un grupo de cinco niños vestidos con vaqueros raídos, camisetas de calaveras y cadenas por todas partes. Uno de ellos, el que menos cadenas llevaba, preguntó amablemente:

—¿Está Damon?

A la abuela no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando apareció su nieto corriendo como un torbellino y vestido como los demás.

—¿Está todo preparado? —quiso saber mientras salía por la puerta hacia el jardín de la vecina.

—¡Todo listo! —contestó uno de ellos.

—Bien, ¡que empiece el espectáculo! —gritó Damon animando a sus amigos.

Elizabeth, resignada a las correrías de su nieto, se sentó en la vieja silla del porche con una limonada a la espera de que comenzara la función.

En el jardín trasero de la señora Gilbert, en el silencio de la noche, habían sido montadas una batería, dos guitarras eléctricas con amplificador, un bajo, una pandereta y un micrófono.

Todos los niños tomaron posición, se encendieron los altavoces y comenzó la serenata. El cantante principal era Damon Salvatore y las canciones, sin duda alguna de su creación, ya que cada una de ellas iba dirigida a Elena Gilbert.

Podía haber tenido éxito con su serenata, a pesar de cantar como un cuervo apaleado, si las letras de las canciones no contuvieran textualmente frases como «Elena es como un grano en el culo que no me puedo arrancar», y eso lamentablemente era sólo el estribillo.

La agasajada con esta inusual ronda no tardó en asomarse por la ventana.

—¡Qué narices estás haciendo, Damon Salvatore! ¡Mañana tengo un examen de ciencias, y con tus mugidos de vaca moribunda no me puedo concentrar!

—¡Ricitos, te estoy ofreciendo una serenata que durará unas tres horas, así que siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo! —contestó Damon con alegría.

—¡Voy a llamar a la policía para que te meta a ti y a tu horrenda banda en la cárcel! —amenazó Elena.

—Lo siento ricitos, pero dar una serenata no es ilegal, lo he mirado en Internet, y lo he consultado con el jefe de policía, así que uno, dos, tres…

Para desgracia de todos, Damon continuó cantando.

Elena lo probó todo: tapones en los oídos, orejeras sobre los tapones e incluso una almohada envolviendo su cabeza, pero nada de lo que hiciera conseguía apartar de sí ese horrendo ruido. Así que finalmente corrió hacia la cocina, cogió un gran cubo de agua y desde la ventana de su habitación lo arrojó hacia el cantante.

Por unos segundos se calló, pero después siguió berreando.

Finalmente, resignada a no poder dormir o estudiar, Elena sacó de nuevo su cabeza por la ventana y suplicó:

—¡Por Dios, haré lo que me pidas, te daré lo que quieras, pero cállate de una maldita vez!

—¿Te casarás conmigo, ricitos? —preguntó Damon malévolamente, sabedor de la repuesta.

Elena, furiosa, le enseñó su lista y escribió mientras recitaba en voz alta:

—¡Siete! ¡Que cante como los ángeles!

Entonces Damon le informó divertido:

—¿A que no sabes cómo he decidido llamar mi grupo, ricitos?

—Los sapos apestosos —apostó Elena muy convencida ya de que el cantante principal era un batracio repugnante.

—No, a partir de ahora nos llamaremos Los ángeles del infierno. ¿Te casarás conmigo, ricitos? Ahora canto como los ángeles.

Elena no tardó en hacer llegar su respuesta y fue entonces cuando el cubo voló hacia la cabeza del cantante poniendo fin al concierto.

Elizabeth no pudo aguantar las carcajadas al ver como su querido nieto recibía su merecido. Siguió bebiendo de su dulce limonada mientras observaba a los chicos recoger los delicados instrumentos, ya que Elena había amenazado con prenderles fuego si seguían cantando.

De repente, el coche del jefe de policía aparcó junto al porche de los Salvatore. Liz bajó del vehículo con gran celeridad y preguntó preocupado a Elizabeth mientras sacaba su arma:

—¿Dónde está la víctima?

—¿Qué víctima? —respondió con extrañeza Elizabeth.

—Miranda me ha llamado diciendo que escuchaba unos berridos infernales , que no sabía distinguir si eran de hombre o mujer, pero aseguraba que por el sonido lo más seguro era que estaban torturando a alguien.

—Ah, sí, eso era mi nieto cantando —explicó Elizabeth entre risas mientras señalaba a los muchachos en el jardín de su vecina.

—¡Por Dios, qué susto me ha dado! —exclamó Liz enfundando su arma—. Espero sinceramente que tu nieto nunca sea admitido en el coro, si no corremos el peligro de quedarnos sordos.

—He escuchado por ahí que se hacen apuestas sobre las trastadas de mi nieto y la vecina —comentó Elizabeth cambiando de tema.

—Bueno, sí… no son legales, ya lo sé... Pero este pueblo es muy aburrido y…

—Quiero apostar por mi nieto —interrumpió Elizabeth, divertida—, sin duda es un diablillo, pero no les digamos nada a las madres. Ya sabes como se ponen con eso del juego.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando vieron aparecer a Damon empapado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que indicaba que no estaba nada arrepentido de su trastada. Mientras pasaba junto a su abuela, soltó:

—Abuela, hay algunas mujeres a las que no le gustan las serenatas.

Cuando Damon hubo desaparecido del porche, la jefa de policía preguntó:

—¿Eso era una serenata?

—Según mi nieto, sí.

—Creo que este mes yo también apostaré por tu nieto, Elizabeth — concluyó la jefa de policía antes de volver a la comisaria.

«Pobrecita», pensaba George, el profesor de ciencias, mientras veía como Elisabeth daba una nueva cabezada delante de su examen. Se había enterado, por los cotilleos del pueblo, que la chica había recibido una serenata de Damon Salvatore la noche anterior y, por los comentarios de los vecinos, el chico debería haber sido sacrificado antes de empezar el concierto.

Esa mañana una multitud había acudido en masa a la tienda de instrumentos musicales y habían amenazado al dueño con grabar el próximo concierto de Damon y obligarle a oírlo si se atrevía a alquilar más instrumentos a ese chaval.

El chico lo tenía crudo si pensaba dedicarse a la música. El profesor de dicha materia había sido amenazado por la directora: si Damon tocaba aunque sólo fuera una pandereta, estaba despedido. Desafortunada, Elena había tenido que oír la serenata de ese salvaje, ¡a la que muchos habían descrito como parecida a una vaca moribunda mientras era apaleada por un equipo de futbol! ¡Cómo sería eso…!

Sin previo aviso, a sus oídos llegó un horrendo sonido. Parecía que estuvieran torturando a alguien. Finalmente, tras asomarse a la ventana, pudo ver que Damon esa mañana daba clase de gimnasia al aire libre y que pasaba una y otra vez junto a la ventana cantando We are the champions.

El profesor de ciencias, antes de cerrar la ventana, decidió que Damon no tenía talento musical y que la pequeña Elena merecía un diez por su esfuerzo.

Pasó el tiempo y, cuando llegaron a la etapa de la adolescencia, los dos acérrimos enemigos empezaron a acercarse mutuamente atraídos el uno por el otro, pero, como ocurre con dos iones positivos cuando se acercan demasiado, acababan repeliéndose.

Damon, con dieciocho años y muy próximo a graduarse, se había convertido en un joven fuerte y atlético. Con su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, sus hermosos ojos azules, su melena negra y su atractivo rostro de rebelde desvergonzado, era el preferido de las chicas. Además era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y, aunque sus notas no eran deslumbrantes, todos estaban seguros de que recibiría una beca por ser un gran jugador.

Elena era un hermosa joven de preciosos ojos marrones cuya melena de rizos color chocolate y rosto angelical iban acompañados por un cuerpo que comenzaba a destacar por unas insinuantes curvas, las cuales tentaban a más de un joven atolondrado aunque ella apenas se percataba, ya que estaba muy atareada con sus múltiples actividades: era delegada de clase, presidenta del club de arte, columnista en el periódico del instituto y formó parte de las animadoras hasta que, entre partido y partido, comenzó a animar al equipo contrario para que placaran a Damon.

Después de eso las demás animadoras la expulsaron, pero eso no desilusionó a Elena, quien siempre que venía un equipo visitante al campus se unía a él en sus ánimos por abatir al capitán.

Las notas de Elena eran brillantes con tan sólo dieciséis años, y todos creían que tendría un gran futuro relacionado con el arte.

Ambos contaban con admiradores a los que apenas les prestaban atención, y por eso las apuestas ahora giraban en torno a cuándo se darían cuenta de su mutua atracción y, por supuesto, acerca de cuál de los dos espantaría primero a la pareja del otro, porque si bien nunca admitirían que se gustaban, tampoco dejaban que el otro saliera mucho tiempo con alguien. Eran como el perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer.

Por eso nadie se extrañó demasiado cuando una de las apuestas la ganó Jeff, que apostó que el primer beso de Doña Perfecta se lo daría el Salvaje.

Y así fue que a los dieciséis años Elena recibió su primer beso.

Todo empezó el día de San Valentín.

Damon y Elena salieron corriendo de clase. Ese preciado día, el que llegaba antes a casa arrasaba el buzón del otro y se quedaba con los regalos y tarjetas de admiradores.

Elena había tenido el honor de recibir en años anteriores osos de peluche mutilados y tallos de rosas sin pétalo alguno, pero ese año sería ella la vencedora, ya que había sobornado a su hermano Tyler, que estaba en casa resfriado, con darle veinte dólares si saqueaba el buzón de Damon en cuanto llegara el cartero.

Cuando Elena llegó a casa ignoró la cara de satisfacción de Damon, quien la esperaba junto al buzón; ella entró en su hogar y vio cómo su hermano, tumbado en el sofá, leía muy atento una carta adornada con corazones mientras comía unas galletas caseras.

—Ty, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó Elena emocionada.

—Sí, pero creo que estas cartas son demasiado subidas de tono para ti. ¡Dios! Ni yo sabía que se podían hacer estas cosas. Le voy a tener que preguntar a Damon como consigue que las chicas le hagan esto.

—¡Dame eso! —contestó Elena mientras le arrancaba la carta a su hermano y cogía toda la demás correspondencia de Damon para meterla en su mochila.

—¿Y esas galletas? —preguntó Elena nuevamente.

Ty se apresuró a comérselas todas de una vez antes de que su hermana se las arrebatase y luego contestó con la boca llena que eran para Damon.

Elena lo miró furiosa antes de recriminarle.

—¡Ahora no podré comérmelas delante de él! Bueno, ¿y mi correo? —preguntó resignada.

—Se me olvidó recoger el correo. Estaba demasiado liado leyendo las cartas y se me fue el santo al cielo —contestó Ty antes de cerrar los ojos y hacerse el dormido.

Ante la respuesta de su hermano, Elena corrió hacia el buzón donde la seguía esperando el sapo del vecino.

—Este año has recibido una caja de bombones, riquísimos por cierto, un ramo de rosas que le he dado a mi madre, así como una carta, que era demasiado ñoña e imperfecta para ti, así que la he tirado —le comentó.

Damon tendiéndole una caja de bombones vacía.

Elena lo miró furiosa, guardó la caja vacía en su mochila y sacó las cartas que había recibido Damon, paseándolas por delante de sus ojos.

Comenzó a leerlas antes de romperlas una por una. Pero hubo una que no pudo terminar de leer:

—«Querido Damon, soy yo: tu amada y ardorosa Maddie. Quiero volver a hacer cosas prohibidas contigo, besarte hasta que los dos estemos calientes, lamer tu pecho fuerte y vigoroso y bajar tus…»

Elena, sulfurada y toda colorada, dejó de leer en voz alta.

—¡Sigue, quiero saber cómo termina! —dijo Damon entre risas—. ¿Al final me baja o no me baja los pantalones? —preguntó burlonamente.

Elena lo miró rabiosa, rompió la carta de Maddie en mil pedazos más que las anteriores y, cuando observó a Damon muerto de risa, sin pensar en las consecuencias, le tiró un zapato a la cabeza.

Damon lo cogió después de que le golpeara y, antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada, se lo llevó consigo al interior de casa de su abuela. Desde fuera Elena oyó como la señora Salvatore preguntaba a su hijo:

—Cariño, ¿qué te han regalado este año por San Valentín?

—Un zapato de chica, mamá —respondió Damon.

—¡Un zapato! Qué cosas más raras os regaláis los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Elena no esperó más en el camino de casa. Ella ya sabía que Damon no volvería para devolverle su calzado, así que subió al porche de su casa y gritó a su madre:

—¡Mamá he vuelto a perder otro zapato!

—¡Otra vez! ¡Te juro que no sé lo que haces con ellos! —vociferó su progenitora irritada.

—Yo tampoco, mamá, yo tampoco —contestó Elena resignada a quedarse sin sus zapatos de diario favoritos.

Por la tarde, mientras se arreglaba para la fiesta de San Valentín del instituto, su hermano Jeremy entró en su cuarto, como de costumbre sin llamar, y soltó en medio de su habitación una gran bolsa negra de basura con un gran lazo rosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Elena confusa y molesta.

—Un regalo de San Valentín que han dejado en la puerta.

—¿Quién?

—Y yo que sé, para tu información lo he abierto y sólo son un montón de zapatos viejos que…

Elena no dejó que su hermano terminara de hablar, corrió hacia la gran bolsa negra y leyó la gran tarjeta de San Valentín que incluía: «Feliz día de San Valentín, Cenicienta. PD: Al final me bajó los pantalones.»

Elena volcó furiosa la bolsa y encontró en ella cada uno de los zapatos que le había tirado al vecino desde que tenía ocho años.

Airada por saber que los había guardado durante tanto tiempo y no se había dignado a devolvérselos, sacó la cabeza por la ventana de su habitación y gritó a pleno pulmón para que el vecino la oyera:

—¡Ocho! ¡Que siempre sepa cuál es el regalo perfecto y cuándo debe dármelo!

Damon, que por lo visto estaba con sus hermanos en el porche, se asomó al jardín al oírla.

—¡Tomo nota, ricitos! Entonces, ¿te ha gustado el regalo? —preguntó con sorna.

Elena le contestó arrojándole un zapato. Eso sí, de los más viejos y feos que había en la bolsa.

—¡Éste lo guardo para el regalo del año que viene! —indicó Damon mientras se lo guardaba.

El baile de San Valentín se celebraba todos los años en el instituto.

Sólo podían asistir los alumnos de los dos últimos años y, por supuesto, aquellos que habían sido invitados por alumnos mayores.

Elena había sido invitada por un chico de la clase de Damon y todo el pueblo estaba expectante ante la idea de que los dos fueran a un baile.

Se hacían apuestas sobre si Damon acabaría en la fuente de ponche, si Elena sería encerrada en el lavabo, si se pelearían en mitad de la pista de baile o si, por el contrario, acabarían por fin dándose cuenta de lo perfectos que eran el uno para el otro.

El baile comenzó como cualquier otro.

El gran salón de actos del instituto se había convertido en una inmensa pista de baile iluminada por luces parpadeantes, acompañado por un disc jockey local y una decoración un tanto recargada repleta de ostentosos globos rojos de corazones y estúpidos muñecos de papel que pretendían representar a Cupido. En un rincón se hallaba la gran fuente de ponche atentamente vigilada por los profesores, que en algún que otro momento serían distraídos para el tradicional sabotaje de tan insulsa bebida.

Elena, hermosísima con su vestido negro de noche y un recogido de sus brillantes rizos marrones que caían en cascada haciéndola parecer mayor, bailaba con su acompañante, Matt Donovan , un joven de unos dieciocho años, vestido con un esmoquin negro. Donovan le susurraba al oído una hermosa poesía y alabanzas sobre su persona, sin saber que Damon Salvatore le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a Elena.

Damon estuvo más pendiente esa noche de dónde estaban Doña Perfecta y el pegajoso Donovan que de su propia pareja, por lo que Maddie, una radiante y voluptuosa rubia de poco cerebro que lucía un cortísimo y escotado vestido rojo, acabó enfurruñada en un rincón.

Casi al final de la velada Damon perdió de vista a Elena, por lo que se enfureció con ella, con él mismo por prestarle atención a Maddie y también con los hermanos de Elena por no saber dónde estaba cuando él les preguntó.

—Ty, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermana? —inquirió Damon al verlo pasar junto a él de camino hacia el coche alquilado que los llevaría a todos de vuelta a casa.

—¡Yo que sé! Pero como no se dé prisa va a tener que volver en el coche de Matt —contestó Ty despreocupadamente.

—¡Joder Ty, es tu hermana y tiene dieciséis años! ¡Deberías preocuparte más por ella! —le recriminó Damon furioso y con ganas de golpear a alguien.

—Posiblemente esté detrás del escenario —conjeturó Ty—, allí es donde van todas las parejas a darse el lote.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué Elena va a manosearse con ese imbécil? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! —gritó Damon mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No ibas a ir tú en busca de Elena? —preguntó Jeremy a Tyler mientras entraba por la puerta instantes después de que Damon desapareciera—. El coche está fuera esperando y le dije a papá que nuestra hermana no llegaría muy tarde a casa —señaló, molesto por la espera.

—No te preocupes, Damon ha ido a por ella —respondió Tyler.

—¡Joder! ¿Estás loco? ¡Esto puede ser una masacre!

—No, Damon nunca le haría nada a Elena. A Matt puede que lo machaque, pero a Elena no le hará nada.

—¡Lo de la masacre lo decía por Elena, no por Damon! —repuso Jeremy—. Ahora mismo voy a buscarlos antes de que la líen.

—Un momento —dijo Tyler interponiéndose en el camino de su hermano—, tú has apostado a que no pasaría nada en el baile, ¿verdad?

—Y tú a que esos dos se pelearían, ¿cierto? —dedujo Tyler viendo al fin la brillante jugada de su hermano.

Definitivamente en el baile hubo una pelea: los Gilbert se apalearon mientras decidían si ir o no en busca de su hermana.

Damon la encontró tal y como Tyler le había dicho: detrás del escenario y poniéndole morritos a Matt a la espera del beso que nunca llegó. En lugar de besar a Elena, Matt besó la mano que Damon puso en medio de los dos tortolitos.

—Gracias por el beso —dijo Damon sonriendo burlonamente a ambos mientras se aguantaba las ganas de machacar al baboso de Matt—. Elena, es hora de irse a casa.

—¡Pero Damon, yo no quiero irme todavía, y mis hermanos no han venido a por mí, así que date una vuelta con Miss Tetona y dile a mis hermanos que no me has visto! —se quejó Elena ganándose una mirada de odio de Damon.

—Tus hermanos te están esperando en el coche y me han enviado a por ti. Así que vamos apremió Damon enfurecido, apartándola de Matt.

—Déjame que yo hablé con él, cielo. Entre hombres nos entendemos —se entrometió Matt muy chulito.

«Oh, cada vez tengo más ganas de golpear a este imbécil», pensó Damon mientras se apartaba de Elena y se alejaba para hablar con Matt en un rincón. «Sí, eso, escoge un rincón oscuro y apartado —continuó pensando Damon maliciosamente—, así nadie me verá darte de hostias.»

—Venga Damon, amigo, tú sabes lo fogosas que son estas chicas con los jugadores como nosotros, y como te agradecen el haberlas invitado a un baile de mayores. Déjame que la lleve a casa después de unos cuantos magreos. Me cubrirás las espaldas, ¿verdad compañero?

Cuando Matt vio la mirada de odio del muchacho se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él. Damon agarró a Matt por el cuello, lo golpeó contra la pared y lo retuvo allí mientras le advertía:

—No soy tu amigo, ni tu colega, vas a desaparecer del baile y como te vuelva a ver rondado a Elena te rompo las piernas, por lo que creo que perderás la oportunidad de una beca.

Tras esta amenaza lo soltó, dejándole vía libre para poder escapar, pero el muy estúpido no lo hizo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta Doña Perfecta? ¿Te da rabia que vaya a aceptar besos de mí, pero que a ti siempre te rechace? Como me pegues, te suspenderán. Ya sabes que no puede haber broncas entre los jugadores, y si te suspenden, despídete de la universidad, después de todo tú no eres un estudiante brillante.

«¡Dios, cuántas ganas tengo de pegar a este imbécil!», pensó Damon antes de hundir el puño en la pared junto a la cara de Matt.

Y el idiota le sonrió, y se dispuso a marcharse de rositas cuando la pérfida mente de Damon, acostumbrada a las gamberradas, despertó.

—Eso es lo que me parecía a mí —dijo el cretino orgulloso de verse libre—. Que tu beca era más importante que una simple mujer.

Cuando Matt se alejaba, oyó a su espalda como Damon le comentaba de lo más convincente al capitán del equipo de lucha:

—Eh, Héctor, ¿no querías saber quién iba detrás de tu chica? Pues aquí el seductor me ha estado contando como planeaba tirársela por diversión. Me ha dicho que se aburría con Doña Perfecta y que ahora iba a por ella.

Matt no pudo dar ni un paso más cuando una masa llena de músculos se le tiró encima y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad.

Los del equipo de fútbol intentaron acudir en su ayuda, pero el capitán se interpuso en su camino.

—Chicos, no podéis lesionaros antes del partido. Pensad en los ojeadores. Además, Matt iba detrás de la chica de otro y eso no se hace.

Todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo con Damon y se alejaron esperando que el capitán solucionara la pelea, ya que eran un equipo y él siempre los ayudaba.

Cuando Damon pensó que el idiota había recibido su merecido, convenció a los chicos del equipo de lucha para que ayudaran a separar a Héctor de la piltrafa sanguinolenta que era Matt.

Damon se agachó como si estuviera ayudando al herido y le susurró:

—Esta paliza no es nada comparada con la que te daré cuando termine la temporada. Tú solamente acércate a Elena y verás.

Después de estas palabras Damon se marchó la mar de contento en busca de Doña Perfecta, que lamentablemente ya no tenía pareja de baile, pues se lo llevaban para el hospital.

Elena no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro preocupada por Matt, pero seguro de que el salvaje de Damon no le haría nada a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

A lo mejor hacía algo para espantarlo. Últimamente tenía la sensación de que todos los chicos huían de ella. ¡A saber por qué! Serían sus hermanos, nuevamente con su vena protectora.

Al fin, después de media hora, apareció Damon, pero, como había supuesto desde un principio, Matt no lo acompañaba.

—¿Dónde está Matt? —preguntó furiosa.

—Ha tenido que marcharse rápidamente a un sitio, no me ha dicho dónde. —Y era verdad, ya que atontado con la medicación antes de entrar en la ambulancia, Matt no había dicho nada.

—¡Seguro que le has hecho algo! —lo acusó Doña Perfecta.

—Te juro, ricitos, que yo no le he puesto ni un dedo encima.

«Ahora bien, ¡Héctor se los ha puesto todos!», pensó Alan con satisfacción.

—Bueno, pues no me voy a marchar de aquí hasta que aparezca Matt. Él y yo tenemos cosas pendientes.

—Ya te he dicho que se ha ido y el coche nos está esperando, así que vamos —ordenó Damon enfadado mientras la cogía de la muñeca y la arrastraba hacia la salida.

—¡Suéltame Damon! ¡He venido aquí dispuesta a dar mi primer beso y no me iré hasta dar mi primer beso! —gritó Elena rabiosa zafándose de Damon.

—¡Pues eso tiene fácil solución! — respondió Damon con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos a la vez que agarraba a Doña Perfecta fuertemente contra sí y bajaba sus labios hacia los que tantas veces lo habían tentado durante ese último año en el que Elena comenzaba a convertirse en una hermosa mujer.

La besó con dulzura al principio, luego mordisqueó sus sensibles labios, animándolos a abrirse, y en cuanto pudo aprovechó el asombro de Elena ante lo sucedido para meter su lengua en su boca, probándola, buscándola.

Elena no tardó en reaccionar, y por unos instantes contestó a su beso con dulzura e inocencia, pero cuando el beso se tornó más fogoso y las manos de Damon descendieron hacia su trasero juntando sus cuerpos para que notara su excitación, ella se asustó.

Por lo visto sí era su primer beso, porque en cuanto se separó de él le lanzó los zapatos a la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Cuando Damon corrió tras ella, el coche de alquiler había desaparecido y Elena y sus hermanos se habían esfumado. A él tan sólo le quedaban dos zapatos de tacón alto y una larga caminata hasta casa.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Feliz año nuevo! <em>

_Como la pasaron, festejaron salieron de fiesta se emborracharon terminaron en la calle tirada borracha como yo digo digo... jaja XD_

_Espero que lo hayan pasado hermoso. :)_

_Bueno nuevo capitulo, como ven los niños revoltosos ya crecieron y ya se __están espantando a las parejas y DAMON LE ROBO EL PRIMER BESO A ELENA. Como seguirá esto._

_Lo verán en el siguiente capitulo._

_Beso. SabriiWitch._


	4. Chapter 4

_La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestado para divertirme y si puedo divertirlas a ustedes._

_Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Grayson Gilbert, por primera vez en dieciséis años, estaba preocupado.

Sabía que ese momento tendría que llegar algún día, que su hija se haría mayor y saldría con chicos, pero, para él, Elena aún era su niñita.

Su pequeña había ido a un baile y aunque suplicó y rogó a su mujer que le dejara ir al instituto a espiar, Miranda se lo había prohibido rotundamente, así que no le había quedado más remedio que esperar en casa sentado en el viejo sillón del salón que había situado delante de la puerta con la lámpara del salón encendida y un viejo libro como compañía.

Como no podía hacer nada para vigilar a su hija, le pidió a los gamberros de sus hermanos que la espiaran durante toda la fiesta y que no la dejaran a solas con ese jovencito lleno de hormonas ni un solo instante, pero sus hijos eran unos tarambanas y seguro que se habían olvidado de su hermana en cuanto llegaron al baile.

Su último recurso antes de resignarse a perder a su pequeña había sido pedir a Damon que compartiera el coche de alquiler con sus hijos. Con suerte esos dos volverían a las andadas y pasarían todo el tiempo discutiendo, sus parejas se cansarían de ellos y su Elena volvería a casa diciendo que odiaba a todos los chicos y los bailes.

—Dios, por favor, que vuelva a casa despotricando del vecino y no con una sonrisa radiante de «me he besado con un joven adolescente y quiero más» —rezó Grayson Gilbert antes de que la puerta de su casa se abriera con brusquedad y su hija entrara descalza y gritando.

— ¡Odio a Damon Salvatore y no pienso volver a ir a ningún estúpido baile con chico alguno! ¡De hecho, no pienso salir con ningún chico! ¡Nunca!

—Gracias, Dios mío —murmuró Grayson Gilbert antes de levantarse del sofá para calmar a su hija.

Sus hermanos, que entraron tras ella, intentaron calmarla y muy pronto no tardó en unirse a la reunión Miranda, que salió de su habitación en la planta superior dispuesta a solucionar una vez más el enfado que su hija tenía con el vecino.

Cuando la madre de Elena entró al salón adormilada, terminó de despertarse de golpe en cuanto vio a sus hijos con las ropas destrozadas y llenos de morados peleándose, a su hija buscando la escopeta de perdigones con el vestido de noche y descalza, y a su marido persiguiéndola una vez más portando el folleto de ese instituto «sólo de chicas», que no paraba de sacar en cada conversación desde que se había dado cuenta de que Elena era toda una mujer.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —gritó Miranda a pleno pulmón poniendo fin a todo el alboroto.

—Elena odia a los hombres y las fiestas —contestó Grayson muy ilusionado.

—Mis hermanos se han peleado en el baile —cotilleó Elena en un intento de distraer a su madre de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Damon ha besado a Elena… —comentó Jeremy evitando la mirada furiosa de su madre.

—Y por eso… Elena quiere pegarle un tiro al vecino —señaló Tayler librándose de la atención de su madre, que finalmente recayó en su hermana.

— ¡Ésa es mi niña! ¡Así se hace! ¡Ven aquí, que te enseño a disparar! —animó Grayson a su hija bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su mujer.

— ¡Nadie va a disparar al vecino! —gritó Miranda histérica—. Elena, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Suelta la escopeta de tu padre ahora mismo!

— ¡Pero mamá, me besó en la boca y me metió la lengua! ¡Fue asqueroso! ¡No voy a volver a besar a un chico en mi vida! —protestó Elena mientras bajaba la escopeta.

— ¡Gracias, Dios, porque el vecino no sabe besar! Mañana mismo le regalo una cesta de frutas —murmuró Grayson.

— ¡Grayson, cállate y déjame a solas con tu hija! ¡Me estás poniendo histérica! —dijo Miranda señalando la puerta del salón.

—Vale, pero luego me lo cuentas todo, y tú, hija, piensa lo del instituto de chicas. Ahí te dejo el folleto para que le eches un vistazo — respondió alegremente el padre de Elena antes de marcharse.

—Y vosotros dos estáis castigados durante un mes sin paga y sin salir, por pelearos en el baile como animales, ¡y ahora a vuestro cuarto! — ordenó Miranda a sus hijos, que salieron de la habitación refunfuñando.

Después de comprobar varias veces que nadie escuchaba tras la puerta, pues en las dos primeras ocasiones todos estaban con la oreja pegada cotilleando, Miranda se sentó junto a Elena en el sofá y la animó a acompañarla y soltar la escopeta.

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer: dispararle al vecino y volver a casa como si tal cosa? Podrías hacerle daño o hacértelo tú.

—Pero mamá, era mi primer beso… Mi primer beso me lo ha dado el vecino, que es todo lo contrario a mi hombre ideal. Estaba tan ilusionada con que fuera especial... —manifestó Elena entre sollozos.

—A lo largo de los años tendrás otros besos, algunos serán más especiales que otros, pero el más especial será cuando encuentres a tu media naranja, tu otra mitad. Él te besará y el mundo desaparecerá para ti, sólo existirá él —explicó Miranda—. Lo de hoy sólo ha sido el primero, eso no es especial. El del hombre adecuado es el que importa.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Elena más calmada mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre y subía a su habitación.

Una vez en su cuarto, Elena sacó su lista y escribió:

«9. Que sus besos sean especiales.»

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Damon recibió una gran cesta de frutas. Mientras miraba la tarjeta algo extrañado, preguntó a su abuela Elizabeth mientras ésta arreglaba las plantas de su jardín:<p>

—Abuela, si una chica te manda una cesta de frutas después de un baile y un beso, ¿qué significa?

—Cielo, eso es como cuando tú le mandas unas flores a una chica después de una cita. Seguro que el baile le encantó y el beso la fascinó.

— Esto… Abuela, ¿y si el que te manda la cesta de frutas es el padre de la chica?

—Entonces, hijo mío, es mejor que la olvides… ¿Qué pone la tarjeta? —preguntó Elizabeth curiosa.

—«Gracias por besar a mi hija» —leyó Damon algo molesto.

— ¿Tan mal besas, hijo mío? —preguntó Elizabeth bromeando con el granuja de su nieto, sabedora de su respuesta.

—Hasta ahora nunca se han quejado —respondió Damon con chulería—. Pero supongo que tendré que seguir practicando —comentó con una sonrisa pícara mientras dirigía una mirada a casa de la vecina.

Poco después sonó el teléfono y su nieto entró apresuradamente para atender la llamada. Elizabeth no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se acercó para ver quién firmaba la tarjeta. Le pareció casi imposible, pero ante sus ojos aparecía la firme letra de Grayson Gilbert. Al fin comprendió por qué su nieto volvió a casa una hora después del baile, a pie, sin pareja alguna y con dos zapatos de mujer en las manos.

* * *

><p>Me pasé las semanas siguientes planificando como vengarme del estúpido del vecino por arruinar mi primer beso. Planeé romperle el coche, pero no tenía. Hacer que cortara con la novia, pero tampoco tenía. Mi madre me había prohibido rotundamente acercarme a la escopeta, por lo que tampoco podía dispararle. ¿Bajarle la nota en los exámenes? Pero ya eran demasiado malas para bajar más. ¿Y dejarlo sin jugar? Sería peor para el instituto que para él...<p>

¿Cómo demonios iba a vengarme de él por robarme mi primer beso, que, aunque protestara y dijera que había sido horrible, realmente había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida? Porque, como dijo mi madre, el mundo se había parado por unos instantes y no había en él nada más que nosotros, y no era justo, porque esa sensación, esa pasión, la tenía que sentir con otro, no con él.

Él era el hombre imperfecto, el que siempre lo hacía todo mal, el que no cumplía ni uno de los requerimientos de mi lista. El que no sería nunca mi príncipe azul. Siempre salía con chicas que tenían más delantera que cerebro, y nunca dos veces con la misma. Dedicaba el mínimo tiempo posible a sus estudios y nunca pensaba en su futuro.

El odio que había entre nosotros dos era demasiado grande como para que de repente se convirtiera en otra cosa. Y yo jamás me arriesgaría a quedar en ridículo por un simple beso, prefería ignorar ese estúpido beso que había sido un error y seguir como hasta ahora.

Planearía cómo continuar fastidiándole y proseguiría con mi lista en busca del perfecto príncipe azul.

Cuando por fin se me ocurrió el modo de llevar a cabo mi plan, a la hora de ponerlo en práctica no fue tan bien como debía: por poco acabamos con un cadáver en el maletero; pero, como soy simplemente perfecta, lo solucioné con la rapidez y la excelencia que caracterizaban todo lo que yo hacía.

* * *

><p>Estaba tremendamente cansado cuando llegué a casa después del partido. Por suerte, mi equipo ganó por tres puntos y mis compañeros y yo destacamos ante el equipo rival a pesar de recibir pocos ánimos por parte de una loca ricitos que sólo quería que me derribaran.<p>

Gracias a la animosidad de esa molesta Doña Perfecta, y a los saltitos que daba con su ajustada camiseta y sus cortos pantalones, perdí la concentración en varias ocasiones y fui placado como si fuera un principiante, pero, a pesar de todo, varios ojeadores me ofrecieron buenos tratos para distintas universidades. Ahora únicamente tenía que conseguir terminar los estudios y elegir adónde ir y qué hacer.

Cuando me acerqué a casa de la abuela, ahora vacía porque ella y mi madre estaban realizando un viaje, vi una vez más la figura tan temida por mí estos últimos años: mi querido padre, que nuevamente había venido a ver cómo estaba y lo que podía sacarme.

Observé como la fuerte figura de un hombre robusto de mediana edad bajó del oscuro porche hacia mí; su rostro enfurecido muy parecido al mío no mostraba alegría alguna al ver nuevamente a su progenie, y sus palabras fueron bruscas y amenazantes:

—Una vez más, a pesar de venir sin avisar, no encuentro a tu madre o a tu abuela en casa, sólo a ti.

—Se han ido de viaje —contesté intentando pasar de largo, algo que con él nunca funcionaba; sin previo aviso, me empujó contra la pared y, con su brazo apoyado fuertemente contra mi cuello, me retuvo allí sintiéndose superior mientras yo forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de zafarme de él y respirar con normalidad.

—¿No te parece extraño que después de tantos años de búsqueda, cuando hace unos meses por fin doy con el paradero de tu madre, ella nunca esté?

—Ella no quiere volver a verte y yo tampoco, ¿por qué no te marchas de una vez y nos dejas en paz? —contesté entrecortadamente intentando respirar.

Él me golpeó fuertemente con su puño en la cara y volvió a la carga con sus peticiones.

—¡Ella es mi mujer y no me marcharé de aquí sin Sophia! Aunque intentes protegerla, no podrás estar siempre a su lado. He oído que lo más seguro es que el año que viene te vayas a una buena universidad. Esas universidades siempre dan grandes becas. Tal vez si me dieras algo de dinero no tendría que venir a molestar a tu madre con mis problemas.

—Ah, por fin llegamos al centro de la cuestión: el dinero. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir amenazándome?

—Todo el que quiera, ¡si no fuera por mí, tú no habrías nacido…!

—Y si no fuera por ti, mi madre sería una mujer feliz —interrumpí irónico ganándome un nuevo puñetazo.

Estaba resignado a recibir una nueva paliza de mi adorado padre cuando oí un golpe seco y, segundos después, fui libre. Miré atontado la escena que tenía ante mí sin poder terminar de creérmelo.

Mi padre, en el suelo, gemía semiinconsciente mientras era aporreado con un palo por un jugador de hockey del instituto que llevaba puesta una máscara parecida a la de Viernes 13, pero que portaba un lacito rosa.

Pensé que los golpes de mi padre habían comenzado a producirme una conmoción al presenciar una escena tan irreal, cuando escuché unos grititos asustados de mujer en el momento en que mi padre quedó inconsciente en el césped.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Lo he matado! ¡Mierda, lo he matado! Como vaya a la cárcel por ti… ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel por ti!

—¿Elena? —pregunté confuso al reconocer sus chillidos histéricos.

Ella se quitó la máscara enfurecida porque no la había reconocido, ¡qué mona se ponía cuando se enfadaba!

—¡Se suponía que te tenía que dar un susto! Pero cuando vi como ese matón te golpeaba me enfadé: nadie que no sea yo puede vapulearte — declaró iracunda—. Pero ahora iré a la cárcel por matar a tu agresor y entonces no encontraré a un hombre especial, seguro que acabaré gorda y foca, y con tatuajes, y cuando salga de la cárcel seré vieja y fea, y terminaré casada con un hombre llamado Buba… ¡y todo será por tu culpa! —exclamó señalándome enojada después de finalizar su increíble historia.

¡Dios mío, qué imaginación!

Podía haberme deleitado un poco más con sus extravagantes historias, en las que planeaba como deshacerse del cadáver, si no fuera porque temía que en cualquier momento mi padre volviera a la consciencia y esta vez atacara a la inocente Elena, así que sin más le expliqué por qué no podía cargar con mi padre hasta el lago y colocarle un bloque de cemento en los pies.

—Entonces cuando el cemento se seque… ¿tardará mucho en secarse?... Bueno, da igual, cuando se seque…

—Elena... —traté de interrumpirla.

—Espera a escuchar mi plan y luego discutimos sobre él, aunque mis planes siempre…

—Elena… —lo intenté nuevamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Damon? ¡Estoy intentando salvarnos el cuello y tú no haces otra cosa que interrumpirme!

—Elena, mi padre no está muerto, sólo inconsciente —le indiqué cuando me di cuenta de que comenzaba a moverse.

— ¡Qué! ¿Ese hombre horrendo es tu padre? —preguntó confusa.

—Por desgracia, sí —contesté avergonzado.

Entonces fue cuando ella hizo algo que me hizo reír a pesar de la paliza, del agotamiento y del día tan desastroso que llevaba. Ella golpeó nuevamente a mi padre dejándolo otra vez inconsciente y me comentó mirándolo con furia:

—Mi propuesta de deshacernos de él sigue en pie.

Nunca pensé que me sentaría en el porche de casa de mi abuela junto a Elena y que hablaríamos tranquilamente como dos amigos mientras bebíamos una cerveza.

Cuando éramos niños siempre nos hacíamos rabiar, y en la adolescencia seguíamos igual. Tal vez dentro de unos años maduraríamos y todo cambiaría.

Por mi parte había comenzado a ver a Elena desde otra perspectiva después de ese maldito baile: aquel beso me había mantenido en vela más de una noche. Siempre soñaba con que llegábamos más allá de unos simples besos, pero, cuando estaba a punto de acostarme con Doña Perfecta, me despertaba acalorado y sudoroso, deseando tenerla al lado para poner en práctica todo lo que había hecho en mis sueños.

Nunca me había molestado en pensar más de dos veces en una chica, siempre iba de una conquista a otra sin importarme nada, pero ella… ella era diferente. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para conquistarla? Conociéndola como la conocía, lo principal era tener paciencia y esperar a que se olvidara de esa estúpida lista.

—¿Sabes? He pensado acerca de cómo podemos deshacernos de tu padre para que no te moleste nunca más —dijo Elena interrumpiendo mis meditaciones mientras señalaba con la botella de cerveza a mi padre, quien permanecía inconsciente y atado con un gran lazo rojo ante la entrada de casa.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Elena, y no puedes matarlo —repuse harto de escuchar historias de películas malas de terror en las que los tontos universitarios se deshacían de un cuerpo que luego volvía para atormentarlos.

—No, creo que podemos quitárnoslo de encima sin matarlo —afirmó pensativa mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi padre con ese brillo malévolo en los ojos que solamente yo conocía.

—Lo dudo, mi padre es como una sanguijuela cuando huele dinero y hasta que no exprima el último céntimo de mi beca universitaria no se despegará de mí —comenté dándole un nuevo trago a mi cerveza—. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que querías hacer conmigo? —pregunté divertido señalando el gran lazo rojo que envolvía a mi padre.

—Nada demasiado terrible: sólo dejarte inconsciente, atarte y obligarte a ver todos y cada uno de los capítulos de la primera temporada de «Sexo en Nueva York».

— ¡Joder! ¡Eso sí que es tortura, Elena! —exclamé aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de ver una serie donde solamente salían mujeres hablando de zapatos y hombres.

—Lo sé —contestó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en los labios.

—Con respecto a tu padre... —añadió Elena volviendo al ataque

—. ¿Y si le hacemos creer que tu madre está saliendo con alguien al que él pueda llegar a temer?

—Mi padre siempre escapa de la ley y no la respeta en absoluto.

—Yo no pensaba en la policía. ¿Y si le hacemos creer que tu madre sale con alguien peligroso?

—Elena, en este aburrido pueblo no hay nadie que se pueda tildar de peligroso.

—Pero sí hay muy buenos actores, ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas la obra de Navidad que yo dirigí en el acto de encendido del árbol?

—Sí —contesté sonriendo al imaginar lo que Doña Perfecta se traía entre manos—. Nunca vi una representación mejor de El padrino que la que tú hiciste.

— ¡Pues entonces vamos! —Me dijo tendiéndome la mano—. Aún hay mucho que hacer antes de actuar.

—¡Qué empiece la función! —solté antes de coger la mano de Elena y unirme a su locura.

En cuanto Elena Gilbert cogió el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a los vecinos del pueblo que habían participado en la obra de Navidad, todos acudieron intrigados. Pero cuando se corrió la voz de que Damon Salvatore también estaba implicado en la fechoría que planeaba Elena, el pueblo entero se confabuló, pues ni uno solo de los habitantes de aquel lugar quería perderse lo que esa noche estaba ocurriendo en el granero del viejo Joe.

Todos recibieron un papel por parte de la perfecta directora de escena, ya fuera hacer de mafioso, de víctima o de cadáver.

Y así fue como Mayson se encontró colgado de un largo gancho del techo del granero, mientras era zarandeado por un hombre con medio rostro quemado y mirada amenazante que le gritaba:

— ¡Eh, tú! ¡Sabandija! ¡Despierta! El jefe quiere hablar contigo, no le ha gustado nada que maltrates a uno de sus chicos.

Cuando Mayson se despertó, miró confuso lo que le rodeaba.

Se hallaba en un granero, posiblemente abandonado. No muy lejos de él un hombre robusto vestido con un elegante traje de Armani permanecía sentado en un sillón mirándolo fijamente. A su lado había dos jóvenes que vestían demasiado bien para ser simples muchachos del lugar. El viejo con la cara abrasada le hizo dar vueltas para que observara todo lo demás que le rodeaba.

Mayson se mareó, pero pudo ver como una fila de hombres bien armados custodiaba la única vía de escape.

Se dispuso a preguntar bruscamente qué narices hacía él allí si minutos antes estaba hablando con su hijo. En ese momento Damon entró por la puerta con una joven de su edad, más o menos amordazada y atada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por lo visto el chico se había cambiado de ropa después de la pelea y ahora lucía una cara y elegante chaqueta de cuero de color negro, sobre pantalones y camisa de marca y unas gafas de sol que lo hacían parecer mayor y más peligroso. Después de todo, su hijo sí tenía dinero.

— ¡Serás cabrón! ¡Yo quedándome con tus migajas y tú despilfarrando el dinero! —le gritó Mayson a su hijo.

Damon lo miró despectivamente, como si fuera basura, e ignorándolo habló con el que parecía ser el jefe.

—Vittorio, ¿cuándo nos desharemos de él? Ya sabes que tiene que ser antes de que regrese mi madre.

— ¿Cómo que deshacerse de mí? —preguntó Mayson confuso sin que su mente registrara aún donde se había metido.

—No te preocupes hijo, todo a su debido tiempo, resolvamos primero otros asuntos de mayor importancia —contestó el hombre con un leve tono italiano, apenas perceptible, en su voz.

Mayson, tras escuchar al mafioso, comenzó a pensar que su hijo no se traía nada bueno entre manos. Pero aún no suplicó, él no era de los que imploraban y su vástago era de los buenos, seguro que todo era un malentendido, pensó mientras miraba cómo la angelical castaña de ojos chocolates lloraba con desesperación y gritaba histérica tras su mordaza.

De repente, para su consternación, otros hombres entraron cargando a un individuo de mediana edad que había sido terriblemente golpeado. Lo pusieron de rodillas delante de Vittorio y lo hicieron besarle los pies.

Cuando alzó el rostro, suplicó al mafioso mientras miraba a la niñita que cada vez gritaba más histérica.

— ¡Por favor, le pagaré, señor Vittorio! ¡Le pagaré! No era mi intención retrasarme en el pago, pero, por lo que más quiera, ¡suelte a mi hija!

—Me he quedado con tu casa, ahora me quedaré con tu hija hasta que saldes tu deuda —concluyó el mafioso sin inmutarse ante la desesperación del hombre—. Llevadlo fuera y, si intenta volver a entrar, matadlo — sentenció el señor Vittorio mientras sus hombres se llevaban al otro a rastras.

Poco después de que la puerta se cerrase nuevamente, se oyeron gritos y forcejeos y finalmente unos fuertes disparos.

—Id a ayudarlos —ordenó Vittorio a los jóvenes que estaban junto a él, con rasgos similares a los suyos.

—Pero, padre, ¿y la chica? —protestó uno de ellos mirando con ojos lascivos a la pobre castaña.

—La chica no es para ti, es para mí nuevo hijo —contestó alegremente señalando a Damon—. Chico, disfruta de tu regalo por tan magnífico partido.

Mayson observó asombrado como su buen hijo, que siempre parecía asustado cuando él venía a verlo, se convertía en un cabrón despiadado delante de sus ojos.

Damon cargó con la chica al hombro hacia un lugar oscuro donde se escucharon gritos espantosos, insultos, forcejeos y desgarros de ropa.

Él era el único horrorizado en aquel lugar, todos los demás permanecían inmutables; entonces fue cuando comenzó a temer por su vida y a temblar como un animalillo asustado.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? —preguntó al mafioso un asustado Mayson.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó Vittorio con inocencia—. Poca cosa, tan sólo que firmes los papeles del divorcio y dejes en paz a mi nueva esposa. Mi nuevo hijo, por el contrario, quiere tu sangre y a mí siempre me gusta tener contentos a mis chicos.

— ¿Tú te vas a casar con Sophia? —preguntó Mayson confuso y asustado.

—Sí, ella me proporciona una buena posición en el pueblo, es muy dulce y nunca se entera de nada. Así que, ¿por qué no?

— ¡Eres un mafioso! —aclaró aterrado Mayson.

— ¿Tú crees? —contestó el hombre del rostro quemado entre carcajadas.

— ¡Haré lo que tú quieras, pero, por favor, suéltame! —empezó a suplicar Mayson.

—Me das pena, así que firma los papeles y márchate —concedió Vittorio—, pero, como te vuelva a ver por este pueblo, mis hombres se encargarán de ti.

Los hombres del mafioso soltaron a Mayson, que tembloroso firmó los documentos. Cuando ya se dirigía a la salida vio cómo la chica que había sido secuestrada, y seguramente violada, corría hacia la puerta pero sin llegar a obtener la libertad, porque su hijo sacó una pistola y delante de él la mató a sangre fría, luego lo apuntó con el arma y, mientras Mayson temblaba de miedo ante la perspectiva de una muerte segura, el mafioso cumplió su palabra ante sus asombrados ojos:

—Déjalo chico, no volverá a molestarte —ordenó firmemente Vittorio.

Los ojos fríos y furiosos de Damon miraron a su padre desde detrás de un arma, pero al final la bajó no sin antes advertirle:

—No vuelvas por aquí. ¡Jamás!

Mayson salió corriendo del lugar sin volver la vista atrás y, cuando lo perdieron de vista por todos, la chica cadáver se levantó y felicitó a todo el mundo por una gran actuación.

Horas más tarde los habitantes de Mystic Falls montaron una fiesta en el granero del viejo Joe, con cerveza y música, y, por supuesto, apuestas.

Jeff apostó a que la tregua entre esos dos no duraría mucho; ninguno estuvo de acuerdo con él hasta que oyeron como la perfecta Elena gritaba furiosa.

— ¡Me tocaste una teta!

—Te juro que fue sin querer —dijo Damon levantando sus manos en señal de rendición—. Además, ricitos, yo no sabía que tuvieras de ésas.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó Doña Perfecta antes de tirarle un zapato a Damon y salir cojeando de la reunión.

El bote, finalmente, fue para Jeff.

* * *

><p><em>Hola...<em>

_Se que a pasado bastante tiempo desde que actualice pero ya aparecí, apaguen las antorchas jajaa..._

_No subí capitulo porque con todo el problema de buscar lugar donde vivir cuando me valla a estudias me a exprimido el tiempo, y ya saben todas las cosas que acarrean existir jaja._

_Pero ya aquí con capitulo nuevo. Les gusto. El padre de Elena es un poco especial pero es solo su nena hay que entenderlo._

_Gracias a todas las que comentaron, Me alegro mucho que la historia les allá gustado mucho y que me apoyen XD_

_Gracias a_**Joanna Yamile** _que me advirtió que se me escapo los nombres de los personajes en el capitulo anterior :)_

_También__ a _**Yasmin V **_que siempre en todos los capítulos me deja un reviews. Gracias polluela :)_

_Bueno esto se esta haciendo muy largo, no las molesto mas solo DEJEN UN REVIEWS PLIS, aunque sea cortito o diciendo que me odias. Na mentira :)_

_Listo no las molesto mas. Nos leemos en el otro capitulo._

_Beso. SabriiWitch._


End file.
